


Temptation Denied ever More

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime understands Skyfire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation Denied ever More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



He tried not to fight the Seekers, and Prime understood. He did all he could to support the Autobot cause without turning on his own directly.

He gave all, ever fearing the idea of having to slice within his own Spark by facing Starscream in battle, yet Prime never asked it.

He could not avoid the pull on his Spark, could not resist the need to at least see the one who bore the other half of his life and soul. He flew near to the coast, and knew he was seen in turn. Neither of them acted on the pull beyond this, and he would return home. Prime never asked him anything of it.

When recharge came, and there were thoughts of conquest and power, he knew his mate dreamed and recharged at the same time. When his mood would be deeper than before, Prime did not push him.

Then Skyfire saw Prime fight Megatron, saw the way they moved with a deeper awareness of one another, much as he was certain he would face Starscream, should that horrible day ever come. In seeing, Skyfire understood. They each had their devils, wicked temptations, that neither could ever give into.


End file.
